Broken Promise
Synopsis Angeline ([[Yayoi Wallner]]) is happily married to her husband Lucas ([[Liu Yi]]), until the day that Lucas became the current CEO of their family company after Lucas's father's death. Lucas drastically changed and secrets have been piling up among the two of them. Angeline who wanted to know what is going on with her husband and the reason of his change, causes her to meet Alena ([[Elizabeth Kaye]]) a part timer in her husband's company, whom she suspects as Lucas's "secret woman" and Felix ([[Alex Burnhurst]]) a man who will help her solve her case, but for what reason? Cast *'''[[Yayoi Wallner]] as Angeline Gonzalez''' - She is the wife of Lucas and a very calm person. She graduated top of her class and is considered very beautiful by many people. She fell in love with her husband after seeing him at first sight. Few years after their marriage, her husband began to change into something even she is scared of. *'''[[Liu Yi]] as Lucas Delgado''' - Husband of Angeline and the current heir to Delgado Company. He is handsome and very intelligent as well. He married Angeline as to him she is the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He is once a very gentle and kind person but after their marriage, after the death of his father and become the CEO of their company, he gradually changes. He became very distant and a very cold hearted person that even he is scared of himself. *'''[[Elizabeth Kaye]] as Alena "Lena" Soto''' - a university student and a part-time worker in the Delgado family. She is a kind and energetic woman and is really good at handling drastic situations. After being helped by Lucas, she became attracted to him despite the fact that Lucas is already married. She is the main antagonist of the story. *'''[[Alex Burnhurst]] as Felix Da Silva''' - the adopted son of a wealthy businessman and the current heir to Fantasia Mall. He was adopted my Jeremy after witnessing his intelligence and therefore becoming a legal member of the Da Silva family. He is smart and a cool guy, though because of his status as an adopted son, some still claims that he doesn't deserve his throne as heir, but couldn't care less of what other people tells about him. He cares deeply about his adopted sister Elise and the one that is always helping Angeline when her husband is not available. Supporting Cast *'''[[Jeremy Salas]] as Henry Da Silva''' - adopted father of Felix and the step brother of Elise. He is the CEO of Fantasia Mall. *'''[[Kim Garcia]] as Elise Da Silva''' - biological daughter of Henry and adopted sister of Felix. She is kind towards others and cares deeply to both her father and brother. She is also considered intelligent just like Felix, though her father had not chosen her as heir due to the fact that she has a heart disease that needed to be treated, but still haven't as she has not found the right transplant yet. Information